


We're a team

by smittenwithsugden



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, defending boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithsugden/pseuds/smittenwithsugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Aaron protecting defending Robert from someone, and Robert is surprised because no one has ever done that for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're a team

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unbeta'd. So feedback is very much apprecciated.

„What have you ever done with your life?“ Andy spat at him. “You ruined a perfectly good marriage because you couldn’t keep it in your pants, then you manipulate your way back into the firm and now you have the audacity to blame Chrissie for something that you forgot.”

Robert had just sat at the bar of The Woolpack, drinking his pint when Andy came in and attacked him. He slowly turned to look at him.

“Excuse me?” he asked, working very hard on keeping his voice down. “All I did…”

“No, I will not excuse you!” Andy kept going, and he had no intention to keep his voice down apparently. “So Chrissie won’t give you that one book back, so what? You can just buy another; it’s no reason to have a go at her.”

“Jeez,” Robert said, “she sure has you on a tight leash, right? Making you run around and fight her battles for her.” 

Andy scoffed. “Yeah, well, I actually have the time to be on her side, because I don’t sleep around with some grease monkey.”

Robert’s face hardened. “Leave him out of this.”

“Uh,” Andy said, delighted, “hit a spot there, didn’t I? Poor Aaron, he doesn’t know what he has gotten himself into, getting involved with you. Are you already on the lookout for the next thing on the side? Have you decided yet when you’re gonna drop him? I can’t believe that anybody would ever wanna be with you. You sure he hasn’t lost a bet?”

“Oi!” came a voice from behind Robert and Aaron stepped up. Robert hadn’t noticed him and he didn’t know since when he had listened. But it made him feel even worse. He wanted to punch Andy for talking shit about Aaron. He had tried to stop fighting back when it was against him, but he should have stepped up sooner to defend Aaron. He was pretty sure Aaron would give him a look and leave, but to his surprise Aaron towered over Andy, which was surprising considering their height difference.

“Why don’t you shut your mouth?” Aaron started, “I am sure you and Chrissie get a good rise out of badmouthing Robert, talking shit about him behind his back. But hey, who am I to judge your relationship, right? Whatever makes you both happy, I guess? But you can stop right now if you think you know one thing about /our/ relationship, because you don’t. We work, because we trust each other, because we don’t need a common hatred to get us going, because we‘re honest. So no, I did not lose a bet, and I do wanna be with him, very much so. So why don’t you go back to Chrissie, tell her that the big bad wolf is gonna by himself a new book so you can be the hero, alright?”

Andy’s jaw dropped, he stared at Aaron for a few seconds before he finally just turned around and left.

Chas let out a small whistle and spoke to the entire pub, who had been listening of course, “My son, ladies and gentleman.”

Everyone laughed and went back to their conversations, but Robert stepped up to Aaron and carefully put his hands on his hips. “I can’t believe you did that.”

“Why?” Aaron said with a small grin, “We’re a team, right? We stick up for each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at Tumblr: smittenwithsugden.tumblr.com


End file.
